Diavolo
'''Diavolo' (ディアボロ Diaboro) is the main antagonist of Part V: Vento Aureo. He is a tall, thin man with long pink hair with green specks. He is the father of Trish Una. Synopsis History Diavolo was born in an all-female prison sometime in 1967. His birth is a mystery because his mother claimed that he was conceived two years before her sentence and all the guards were female. Because she was unable to raise him while in prison, Diavolo's mother sent him to live in her hometown of Sardinia with an unnamed priest. When he turned 19, as the priest was constructing an apartment for him, Diavolo discovered his mother buried alive under a stone tablet. Around the same time, a fire broke out, Diavolo and the priest were among the seven who died. Diavolo, however, managed to survive and joined Passione soon after. During that time, Diavolo found the six arrows in Egypt and quickly ran off with them. He then sold five of the Arrows to Enya Geil and kept the remaining one for himself (the same arrow attached to Polpo's Black Sabbath). He also had relations with Trish's mother before Part 5 begins, though even she did not know of his true identity. Between the events of Stardust Crusaders and Vento Aureo, he sets out to kill all his blood relatives and those who discover his identity to ensure his name is erased from existence. Subsequently, he took up the pseudonym "Soliddo Nazo". Polnareff attempted and failed to assassinate him at one point before Vento Aureo. He was tossed off a cliff and sustained critical injuries, including the loss of one of his eyes and the use of his lower legs. Due to his survival, Polnareff was considered to be the biggest threat to Diavolo. Vento Aureo (2001) He finds out about his daughter and then gives orders to Bruno Buccellati and co. to protect her, but this was all just so he could finally meet her and kill her himself so that he could erase all major evidence of his identity. Diavolo is first seen as Doppio, and after saving a kid from getting hit by a car, he (as Doppio) encounters a fortune teller that tells him about his daughter, his double personality and other things. Doppio "transforms" into Diavolo and trounces the soothsayer before musing his search for Risotto Nero. Polnareff encountered Doppio accompaning the dying Buccellati, however not knowing the boy was secretly Diavolo. Polnareff was taken by surprise and tried to get the arrow away from Diavolo. Polnareff was severely injured by King Crimson, but not before using the arrow on his own stand. Once he is found out, he pursues Buccellati's gang in hopes to kill his own daughter. He is eventually defeated and killed by Giorno Giovanna in Rome after Giorno's Gold Experience evolves into Gold Experience Requiem and is trapped in an infinite death loop by its effects. Losing the confrontation, Diavolo finds himself in constant situations where he dies in several different scenarios but resurrects to die again (examples being him getting stabbed by a drug addict, getting hit by a car, among many other fatal situations) unaware of how or when he will die; thus, he's doomed to suffer for eternity. The last time he is seen, he screams at a young girl in terror and tells her to stay away from him, having become completely insane. Personality (Diavolo) Diavolo has a very cruel and ruthless personality. He highly dislikes for anyone to see his true face and will relentlessly hunt and kill those who do. He is even willing to kill his own family just to stop the possibility of his identity being discovered. Instead of getting to know his daughter, Trish, as a normal father would, he persists on killing her because she's related to him. He does not forgive traitors within his ranks saying things like "All Traitors Must Die! How dare they bite the hand the feeds them!" He instantly declares traitors or those conspiring to defect as enemies such as Buccellati's Gang & La Squadra di Esecuzione. Interestingly, Diavolo also exhibits signs of arrogance, announcing "I, Diavolo!" several times after he is found out, and boasting about being chosen to lead the world. When his other personality, Doppio was killed, Diavolo bore no visible emotion to his death. His split personality case is so serious that when Silver Chariot Requiem switched everyone's souls, Diavolo and Doppio adopted different bodies: Doppio in Buccellati's body and Diavolo in Guido Mista's. Apperance (Diavolo) He is a tall, thin man with long pink hair with green specks. His clothing consists of a see-through mesh shirt with intricate designs. He also wears purple pants with matching shoes. What is most noticeable of Diavolo are his eyes which have a distinctive shine on them, as it appears on Doppio when they talk. Vinegar Doppio Voice Actor: Akira Ishida (All Star Battle) Vinegar Doppio (ヴィネガー・ドッピオ) is Diavolo's young, innocent, and bizarre second personality. Although Doppio is an alternate personality, Diavolo takes on a completely different form when he changes into Doppio. Doppio, however, is unaware of this, and considers himself as Diavolo's most trusted subordinate. Doppio acts as a sort of disguise for Diavolo for when he interacts socially with others in the outside world. While doing so, he only reverts into Diavolo when someone finds out about his true identity, or if someone angers him, this happens when Doppio claims his head hurts. Usually, after Diavolo takes care of the immediate problem, Doppio would resurface being oblivious to what transpired. Doppio communicates with Diavolo with any number of objects (such as a frog or a young girl's ice cream cone) that, when he sees them, prompt him to make the sound "rurururu~" (るるるる~), similar to a phone ringing & is able to talk to Diavolo via the "phone" he is holding. Diavolo trusts Doppio much more than any other operative in Passione, going as far as trusting Doppio with the power of King Crimson, albeit weaker. He dies when Silver Chariot Requiem switches up the souls of the inhabitants of Rome. He ends up switched into Buccellati's body, and is subsequently shot and killed by Diavolo (who secretly took over Trish's spirit in Mista's body). Personality (Doppio) Doppio is fairly innocent and a very ditzy and goofy guy. Compared to Diavolo, who's arguably as ruthless and as monstrous as Dio Brando, he's often practically harmless to anybody and is very nice and polite unless he's given orders by Diavolo to take care of a specific person or will revert to Diavolo if his identity is found out (even if the slightest hint is given that somebody has clues or an idea to his identity). When the two converse, via "phone" Doppio seemed to be frightened of Diavolo or very complacent of him, showing that Diavolo is the more dominant of the two personalities. Appearance (Doppio) Doppio is a young boy with purple neck-length hair, he also has freckles with orange eyes. He is much smaller than Diavolo, as his body shrinks in this personality. His clothing consists of a purple sweater with a opening at the chest, similar to Buccellati and Giorno. In Video Games GioGio's Bizarre Adventure: Golden Whirlwind Diavolo appears as the enemy faced on chapters 11,12 (as "The Boss"), 17 and 20, as he utilizes King Crimson to, in the game's perspective, alter time so he can take the advantage. On chapters 11 and 12 he just "teleports" near the player, pretty much how a normal person would see the effects of King Crimson, during chapters 17 and 20 when Diavolo uses King Crimson, he creates a "slow motion" effect on the screen (with inverted colors), where only Diavolo can freely move, making this version about how Diavolo's see King Crimson's effect. However, during chapter 20 you play as Giorno Giovanna with Gold Experience Requiem, if G.E.R is not activated Giorno will not be able to counter attack, if G.E.R is activated, Giorno will stay slow, but Gold Experience Requiem can freely move, this is due it's power (returning something to "point zero"). JoJo's Bizarre Adventure All-Star Battle (PS3 Game) Diavolo is a playable character in All-Star Battle Gallery TheBoss.png|Diavolo as "The Boss" KingCrimsonkillsBruno.png|"The Boss" kills Bruno Buccellati doppiokillsabachio.png|Diavolo kills Abbachio diavoloelimination.jpg|Diavolo being "killed" by Gold Experience Requiem 21cbcv_stands.jpg|Doppio & King Crimson as drawn by Falcoon Diavolo ASB.jpg|Diavolo as he appears in All-Star Battle DoppioASB.jpg|Doppio in Diavolo's intro in All Star Battle Trivia *Diavolo's character was probably inspired by the song "21st Century Schizoid Man" by King Crimson, since he is a 21st century man and his two personalities share schizoid traits. Furthermore this song and Epitaph were released on the same album, In the Court of the Crimson King in 1969 and together as singles in 1976. *Given the circumstances of his defeat, Diavolo is neither dead or alive. He is in an endless cycle of deadly situations. Along with Kars and Magenta Magenta he suffers a "fate worse than death", condemned to never die. *Diavolo is the second antagonist to have a stand whose key ability involves chronokinesis. *According to a Top 10 List published in Weekly Shonen Jump in 2000, Diavolo is Araki's second favorite antagonist and 4th favorite character overall. References Site Navigation Category:Part V Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Main Antagonists Category:Passione Category:Deceased Characters from Vento Aureo Category:Male Characters Category:Living Characters